Forgotten Memories
by Hanashi o suru
Summary: A girl with no memories has only her brother to rely on, to tell her who she once was. They search for something that could help get back all her memories. But when confronted with the Elric brothers, could it be everything she knew was actually a lie?
1. And So It Begins

**Me: I've been wanting to upload this FMA fanfic for a while now!**

**Ed: Why didn't you?**

**Me: Because...I was busy, Edo-kun!**

**Alphonse: Well...who are these two?**

**Me: Right, right, this is Emma Daniels, and this is her brother, Will Trowels.**

**Emma: Hi there!**

**Will: -nods head-**

**Edward: Well, last I checked, she's not that cow woman...what's her name? Oh, right Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Alphonse: Brother...well, she's honestly not, so...she doesn't own anyone from Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Emma: She only takes credit for Will and me!**

**Me: Please enjoy this Fullmetal fanfic!~**

* * *

_**First Day: And so It Begins**_

"_**Hey! I finally figured it out!"**_

_ "Fwmf?" The girl swallows her the breakfast she had been eating when her adoptive brother and childhood friend came bursting into the kitchen. "Big brother? What's going on?"_

_ "I've figured out how to work it! See?" The boy held out a strange bird made of wood. No carvings, though there were plenty of strange markings of rectangular shapes on it. "You know what this means? It's possible here! It really is!"_

_ "Big brother? I don't get what you're saying." The ten-year-old sighed. "What are you getting so worked up about?"_

_ "Just look, I found out how to make it possible. And if I can do this, I know I can do more...both brother and I, we managed it!"_

_ "Managed what?"_

_ "What was thought lost throughout the centuries, little sister. Alchemy!"_

_ "Alchemy?"_

_ "Goof-ball. It's a science that's said to make you feel like you can do magic. Doing things like making gold from lead!" The girl would admit, she was a little interested. But science wasn't her strong-suit. Neither was math at that matter. It was then they heard a loud thump coming from upstairs._

_ "Isn't Bigger brother up there?" The girl asked, worrying for her brother's twin. The boy paled, and rushed upstairs. The little girl following at his heels, breakfast forgotten._

_ "Tony!" The boy screamed, trying to open the door. It was locked from the inside. "TONY! Damn it...ANTHONY TROWELS OPEN THIS DOOR!" He shouted. Feeling annoyed, he took a pencil from his pocket, and started drawing on the door._

_ "Bigger brother? Bigger brother, are you okay?" The girl asked, feeling scared. She didn't like what was going on. At all. Just then she saw her brother place his hands on the strange circle he had finished drawing. There was a strange flash of blue, and suddenly a portion of the door disappeared. The girl's eyes widened in shock._

_ "Tony, what...the..." What words that had once been in the boy's mouth had suddenly died when he saw his twin brother on the floor. "Tony?"_

_ "Bigger brother?" The girl asked when she saw the older boy on the floor. Surrounded by blood. Her emerald eyes widened, and started feeling sick. It was her parents all over again. She ran to the bathroom to vomit. Her hair being tied back helped as she emptied the contents from her stomach._

~~Flash Forward: Older Brother: 15, Younger Sister: 12~~

_ "Hey, come here!" It had been two years since the sudden death of their oldest brother, and since then, the boy had continued studying the lost art known as alchemy. His russet hair was in disarray, his amber eyes were blood-shot, and bags were making themselves known on his face. How long ago had it been since her brother slept?_

_ "Big brother?" The girl asked, looking at him concerned. "What's going on?"_

_ "Follow me...I think I can do it. But I need your help." The way his voice sounded made the girl anxious. There was something telling her that she shouldn't. That it would be bad for both of them. Looking at the one she'd known as her brother, she could only nod, as she put her book down, and followed her adoptive family member down to the basement._

_ "Big brother, w-what is this?"_

_ "A taboo." He said with a smile. "But don't worry. No one will know what we did. I promise. It'll be our secret, alright?" The boy took her hand and sliced it with a knife, before doing the same to his own. "Just do what I do, okay?" Negative feelings kept coming over the young twelve-year-old girl, but she loved her brother as any sister would. It was okay to trust him, right? She looked at the wound on her hand. She fought back the urge to throw-up. Following her brother's lead, she placed her hands on the array before them..._

~~Present~~

"Heeeeey!" I complained, "Big brother, are we there yet?"

"Em, we'll get there, when we get there." My brother said taking out a silver pocket watch from his pants pocket, checking it, then putting it away. I only pouted. We were in the middle of the desert, for goodness's sake! And this sand storm really wasn't helping. "Look! I see the town now!" He exclaimed shortly after. Sure enough he pointed in the direction of the said town. I looked at it, and sighed.

"That's Lior?" I asked, staring at this city. "Big brother, can you please remind me why we're even here?"

"Don't worry, Emma."

"When you tell me not to worry, that's when I worry!" I complained. My brother isn't really my brother. But the truth is, I don't remember much of what happened before waking up in a place I was unfamiliar with. Bits and peaces will occasionally come to me, but none make sense. Like a dream. My brother is sixteen, and pretty tall. He used to have a russet brown hair color, but after traveling across the desert for weeks, it was more lighter, and had gotten longer. About to his shoulders. His skin was darker too, though not by much. The fact of the matter is, we would've been to Lior faster if my brother weren't so afraid to ride the trains.

"Isn't the heat getting to you, Emma?" He asked me, while I was trailing behind him.

"No. Not really." I said truthfully. I guess my body remembers things I don't. Heat never seems to bother me. Not even if I wore a black jacket, black tube top, black jeans tucked into boots...which I actually was. My hair wasn't really short, but it wasn't actually medium length, but the brown silky strands were long enough to be styled in a high ponytail, leaving two strands framing my baby face. Actually everyone thought I was seven.

"I guess some things don't change about a person. Even if they are suffering from amnesia." He said with a smile.

"Remind me again, what exactly are we going to Lior for?"

"My superior told me that there's a chance we can find something about a certain object I'm trying to find, Emma."

"And, that being?"

"I'm not authorized to tell you just yet, Em." Military crap again. It's been a year already since he joined. Which surprised me to a great extent. I guess so long as you had some talent, things seemed more likely to happen for you. Not that I knew any— "Em, we're here."

Sure enough, here we are in the city of Lior. Seemed pretty lively... "Big brother, what's going on here?" I asked seeing a mob in the central part of the city. I didn't see any pitch forks, so I was pretty sure it wasn't an angry mob. A flash of blue soon answered my question. We looked at one another, a silent agreement: we were going to check it out. I was the first to start pushing my way through the crowd. What I saw was a suit of armor fixing a broken radio. I looked at it in awe.

"There, that should do it, right brother?" The armor asked someone. The said brother, who turned out to be a pipsqueak, approved of the armor's work.

"Not to shabby." He said.

"You've been touched by the Sun God, Leto!" The man at the stand exclaimed in shock.

"Who now?" Me and the blonde-haired shorty asked. My voice didn't go unnoticed by the two in the center of the crowd.

"Huh? Hey, brother, look!"

"Been a while." The smaller of the brothers said.

"Hey there shorty, hadn't seen you since the train station." My brother deadpanned.

"WHO THE HELL IS SO SHORT YOU CAN CRUSH LIKE A DAMN ANT?" This was my first time seeing these two, but I guess my brother saw them at one point.

"So you're William Trowels?" The tin can asked, "So you're the new state alchemist brother told me about."

"Yup."

"Trowels?" A bystander asked. "Tell me something, boy, you wouldn't happen to be William Trowels the Long-Range Alchemist, right?"

"That's my code name, yeah." He wasn't one to flaunt his status. That I am glad. I heard state alchemists were about the same rank as a Major. "But I don't like being called William. Feel free to just call me Will."

"You should also of heard of us then." The blonde said. "We're the Elric brothers!"

"Elric? OH! I've heard of 'em! The older one is the Fullmetal Alchemist!" Bystander Two said. I looked at the armor amazed. Like the townspeople, I thought the armor was the said state alchemist...well, until I heard Will laughing.

"Please, I can understand why you would think so, but the kid in the armor isn't the famed Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Eh? If it's not him..." Bystander Three said.

"Then you mean to say the Fullmetal Alchemist is actually..." Continues Bystander One.

"That pipsqueak over there?" Finishes Bystander Two. I hid behind Will when I saw the actual Fullmetal Alchemist start ranting and nearly throwing people with strength that didn't seem possible for someone his height.

"I'm actually his little brother, Alphonse Elric." The armor, Alphonse, said.

"_I'm_ the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric." My eyes widened in amazement. _He's_ the Fullmetal Alchemist? Wow. He's no taller than I am now.

"You're not much taller than I am." I pointed out, still hiding behind Will.

"So, Trowels, who is this kid, anyway?" Edward asked, looking at me.

"My sister." Will said, rolling his eyes. "Ed, this is Emma Daniels. Emma, this is Edward Elric, and that's his younger brother, Alphonse." He moved me in front of him, so that we could properly meet.

"How old are you supposed to be?" Edward asked looking me over.

"I'm thirteen." I said bluntly. "Big brother said I'll be fourteen this upcoming winter. What about you?"

"Fifteen."

"I don't believe you. Big brother is sixteen, and he's taller than you are."

"Why you...!" I could tell he was about to probably hit me, but Alphonse held his brother back. Deciding I would mess around with Edward later, I asked one of the townsfolk of this "Leto" they were speaking of.

"Are you interested in Letoism?" A newcomer asked of us. I looked in the direction of the voice. It was a female who had long brown hair, with her bangs dyed a pinkish color. She was holding a bag of groceries. If I had to guess her age, I'd say she was about in her early twenties. "I'm Rose, by the way."

"I'm Emma Daniels, this is my brother, Will Trowels." I introduced myself and my brother. "And yes, we are. See, my brother, our friends, and I, we all would like to learn a little more of this religion of yours, _right_ guys?" I said looking in their direction. I just met the Elrics, but already I could tell Ed was about to say something that might ruin what chances they had.

"Yeah, we are actually." Alphonse said, picking up on my scheme. "Is there an official we can speak to about this?"

"Father Cornello would be thrilled to know you're all interested!" Rose said. I was sure that if she wasn't holding the paper bags I'm sure she would've clapped her hands together.

"Rose," I asked, while we were walking towards the town's church, "uh, do you think you can give me a little information of this religion you're so proud of?"

"Of course, Emma." Rose said with a smile. "It was Father Cornello who established it. What's amazing is that he can perform miracles."

"Miracles?" Three of us asked. Ed asked in skepticism, Al in shock, and me in awe.

"Yes." Rose said, starting to get into a dream-state. "He can do anything. He can bring prolonged life to the living, and revive those who died. He can also forgive any sins you've committed. If you don't believe me, you should see for yourself...oh! Look, there he is now!" By this point, we have found ourselves at a larger mob than what we saw at the stand a few blocks back. Rose ushered us through the crowd, so that we could get a good spot to see Father Cornello. Will put his suit case on the floor so I could stand on it, and I saw that Edward had done the same for his own. Comparing Will and Al's height, I realized that while I would be just below Al's elbow, will was almost up to his shoulder. I also noted that Al and Ed had a serpent's cross. Ed's on the back of his red cloak, while Al's was on his left shoulder plate.

I turned my attention back to where the attention of other people were. From where I was standing, I saw a guy who was probably in his late thirties, or early forties...actually, he could be in his fifties for all I knew. He was clothed in black, and had a pale scarf hanging over his shoulders. He was bald, and I saw he wore a ring on the middle finger of his right hand. He held a small flower, and right before our eyes it was changed into an oversized gem shaped like a flower...and it was bigger than he was.

"Wow." I was impressed, but I had to keep up my charade. "Y'know, Rose, that is pretty cool...is that what you mean by miracles?"

"Yes, it is." Rose said smiling over to me. "I'm sure Father Cornello would be pleased to know you're interested.

"Oh, we're interested alright." Ed spoke up, jumping off his suit case. "Excuse me, Miss, but do you think you can take us to see Father Cornello?"

"Of course!" And just like that, the four of us were led to into the Church of Leto.

/*\*/*|*\*/*\*|*\*/*\

"Big brother," I whispered, tugging on Will's shirt. "When will you tell me what we're looking for?"

"Emma." This was how he ended these conversations. He'd say my name in a cold tone, and I'd shut up about it.

"Big brother." I instead replied with the same tone. "You've been keeping me in the dark for a year now. What is it we're searching for?"

"I can't tell you. But that doesn't mean you can't find out for yourself. I'll still be obeying my orders, the bastard said I couldn't tell you. He said nothing of keeping you from 'accidentally' finding out." He said this with a wink and I looked up to him feeling skeptic about his reply.

"If you say so..." By then Rose had led us to a set of double doors. They opened on their own, and we soon greeted by the man we all saw in front of the church.

"Welcome, my children, are you, by chance interested in learning the ways of Leto?"

"We have a few questions, actually." I spoke up, before Ed could.

"I don't know your face, who might you be, young one?"

"Emma." I said.

"Emma. A fine name. Now what is it you wish to know?" The brothers, the Elrics and mine, stared at me as I stood in front of them.

"I heard you can perform miracles, but I couldn't exactly tell from where I was viewing. If you don't mind, could you give us a personal demonstration?"

"I see, you're quite interested in, is that correct?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe." I said innocently. I may be thirteen, but with my face and height, I'm almost always mistaken for someone much younger. It's the baby face, and the fact my voice was still underdeveloped. "Can you turn this cenz coin into a small statue?" Cornello smiled, and offered his hand to accept the coin. Just as he was asked, he changed it into a small statue of...well, at least he had some class. It was a small statue of me. And unlike the blue lights I'd see in alchemy, these were red. Wait...was my chest really that flat?

"Just as I thought." Edward spoke up, a smirk on his face. "This isn't a miracle. It's alchemy! You're going against the Laws of Equivalent Exchange!"

"I'll agree with Shorty here." Will said, placing his hands behind his head. "You're a freaking fraud."

"There's only one thing that allows you to ignore Equivalent Exchange." Ed said, his voice grave, but with a hint of determination. "And from what you showed us, I know for a fact now! Give it to us!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb. I know it's the ring on your hand! You're using alchemy while going against the Laws!"

"Father...Cornello...is what he says is true? Does this mean you won't bring me back Kain?" Rose was making a beeline for Cornello, but I quickly grabbed hold of her, keeping her back.

"Rose!" I screamed, trying to hold her back. "Rose, get a hold of yourself! Please!" In my haste, I was reminded why I shouldn't be holding on to people...thus grabbing Rose wasn't a good idea...

_ "Rose, you seem worried, what's ailing you, love?" A man asks her. Rose—whose eyes I was looking through in this dream—looks up to the man who addressed me. "Are you feeling well?"_

_ "I'm thrilled, Kain." Rose says, looking up to him with a look of pure love for the man before her. "I'm just—"_

_ "Wait, Rose, I just have one question I need to ask, alright?" Rose watches in awe and shock as her boyfriend gets down on one knee, holding out a small box. Her hands fly to her face, covering her mouth, as though to keep back an embarrassing squeal. "It took two years, but I finally managed to get the money I needed to get you this. Will you marry me, Rose?"_

_ "K-Kain!" Rose was now teary-eyed, as she jumped into Kain's arms, crying tears of joy, all the while repeating over again and again; "Yes, I will! I will..."_

_ "I love you, Rose."_

The scene suddenly changes, and I'm shown a new scene...

_ "No! Kain, no! You can't leave me like this!" This memory was a few months later, and there had been an accident. Rose was in the very pits of despair, crying over the death of her fiance. "He...no...what am I supposed to do now?"_

_ "Child, what ails you?" The unmistakable voice of Cornello asks Rose. She looks up from the corpse of her lover, tears staining her cheeks. "I see...you lost the man you love. But do not fear, my child, for in time I'm sure I can resurrect your dearest. Let Leto be your guide to your salvation."_

_ "Can...you really bring Kain back to me?"_

_ "Of course, child. Open a window like you would for the sun, so open your heart to let the Sun God shed His light on you." And that's all it took for Rose to fall into Cornello's trap._

When I came to, I was outside, with Al and Rose. My head hurt. "Alphonse? W-what happened?"

"You tried to hold back Rose, and you suddenly fell unconscious." He answered, while drawing an array creating some sort of contraption. What was it for...and wasn't that the bell for the church? "Oh, and welcome back to the living, Emma."

"Seriously, I've got to stop doing that." I said, rubbing my head.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what was all that about?"

"You wouldn't believe me." I sighed. "Big brother doesn't...speaking of brothers, where are ours?"

"Should be getting ready, Emma."

"How long was I out for?"

"I'd say a good four hours."

"Really? Huh. If it makes you feel better, it's not the first time that's happened. So don't worry about it, okay?"

"Sure, of course." Al said, transmuting the bell and a radio. Rose was oddly quiet...

"Uh, Rose, why are you being so quiet?" I asked her.

"If Father Cornello can't bring him back to me...what should I do?" She whimpered. "Edward and Alphonse...they gave up so much."

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little confused.

"Just what she says, Emma." Al's voice echoed from with in the armor. "Brother and I, we lost a lot. You passed out before, so you didn't see. But brother's missing two limbs, and I'm only a soul bound to armor." To prove his point, he removed his helmet, and sure enough there wasn't anyone in there. I got up from where I was seated, and touched the armor. After this experience, I ended up with a theory for my strange ability.

_"Brother!" Alphonse—who was ten years of age in the memory—was calling out to a boy with short golden hair, who I realized was Edward. "Brother, what are you thinking about?"_

_ "I'm thinking that it's just about almost time, Al." Edward answered his brother. "We have everything we need, and formula is perfect!"—_What were they talking about? Why does this seem familiar to me? I found myself wondering mid-way through Alphonse's memories—_Ed looked sure of himself, but that alone made Alphonse ask;_

_ "Are you sure? Will we really be able to bring her back?"_

_ "Of course! C'mon, we'll do this in the basement. Alright?"_

_ "If you're sure..." Al didn't sound so sure of his brother's plan..._

I watched the scene suddenly change before my eyes, and now I could see the Elrics were in their basement.

_Ed was putting the finishing touches on a transmutation circle that gave me in general a bad feeling, though I couldn't put my finger on why._

_ "Hold out your hand." He demanded of his little bother. Al did as told, and Ed ended up slicing the younger's finger, and then did the same to his own. "What's a soul really? When you take out the myth it's just the spark that creates life. Our blood for hers. It's a fair trade, isn't it?"_

_ "I guess so." the two brothers placed the bleeding fingers over a basin where other ingredients were already placed. The retreated to the edge of the circle, placing their hands upon it..._

"Emma?" I opened my eyes realizing I was once again moved to a new place. The sun had begun to set, and I saw that Ed's clothes were torn. His black jacket and red cloak were both gone, showing his tank shirt which was missing a sleeve, and giving me a view of his right arm. It was made of steel. His left pant leg was torn too and like his arm, it too was steel.

"That was your price." I stated, thinking back to what I saw from Al's memories. "You paid with two limbs...Al with his body...right?"

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked.

"I saw Alphonse's memories. You were trying to bring someone back from death...who was it?"

"Our mother." Al said from behind me. "But...how did you see my memories?"

"One touch and whether I want to or not, I can see the pasts of anyone. Secrets they don't want exposed, and memories of what happened to them. I don't touch people for that reason."

"She's not lying." Will said, coming from the Church. I hadn't noticed he was there. "Emma has that ability. It's useful, but it causes her to black out. I'll admit, I didn't believe her, but she seemed to have nailed your past rather well, if you confirmed it."

"That explains a lot." Edward said, looking at me. Golden eyes met emerald, and we stared at each other for a little while. "How do you do it?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "I guess I was able to do this, even before I lost my memories."

"Lost your memories?" The Elric brothers asked. I nodded.

"Give it to me! Give me the Stone!" We all heard Rose demand. I turned to see her. She had tears in her eyes, and a look of desperation on her face.

"As I told Al and Will, the Stone was a fake." Edward deadpanned.

"Liar! You want to keep it for yourselves! So you can get your bodies back? And so you can bring back your mother!"

"SHUT UP!" Ed screamed. If I had known better, I'd say there was hurt in his eyes. "People don't come back from the dead Rose. Not ever."

"Then...what am I supposed to do? If Kain isn't coming back to me, then what should I do, tell me that, Ed!"

Instead of yelling like I expected him to, Ed turned around, and stared off into the distance. "That's something you have to figure out for yourself. You've got a strong pair of legs. You should get up and use them." For the little time I've known Edward, I honestly didn't think that he could be calm and collected. While he, Will, and Al decided to leave, I stayed behind for a little bit.

"Rose..." I said, kneeling down so we were face to face.

"Go away."

"I'm not leaving. Not yet. If you over heard us talking, you know that from one touch I can see into a person's past...and when I tried to stop you earlier, I saw yours too." Rose's sobs stopped a little, her eyes meeting mine. "I saw how happy you were with Kain, and I could tell he loved you even as he took his dying breath. But I think that he might want you to continue living for your sake, and his. How would he feel if he saw you in this state?"

"He'd be...disappointed."

"You're stronger than this Rose. Wallowing in your self pity isn't going to bring him back, and neither can miracles nor alchemy. Just like Ed said, you have a good strong pair of legs. You should use them...and move forward with your life. I'm sure that's what Kain wants from you." I got up to leave, but not before I heard Rose call out to me.

"Emma...thank you. I...I think I can do it. But it'll take time."

"No one's rushing you, Rose." I said with a smile. And those words being said, I ran off, catching up with Will and the others

* * *

**Well? Do you like it? Hate it? Please let me know! Fullmetal is one of my favorite shows, and I hope I did alright here...anyway, please R&R! The review button will be grateful if you do!~**


	2. Five Elements

**Emma: Cool, the next part of this story!**

**Edward: It's nothing new, Emma.**

**Alphonse: But brother, she's still new with this.**

**Will: Never said my sister would make sense, Elric.**

**Me: Okay then...I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter!~**

**Emma: Hanashi only owns Will and myself, in case you hadn't noticed! Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to the cow lady!**

**Me: Uh, Emma, her name's Hiromu Arakawa...but you're right, I'm not her, so I don't own. If I did, Ed would remain shorter than me!~**

**Edward: WHAT!**

* * *

_**Second Day: Five Elements**_

"_**Emma, mind if I ask you something?" **_

Edward asked me, as I was finishing up a book I was reading.

"I might have an answer." I said, placing the book down. It was about alchemy, though it was just for beginners. I already knew this stuff though. I just thought a review was fine. It had been three days since the Lior incident, and the four of us were on the train heading for East City. Will was against this, of course, but I didn't want to spend weeks walking back when the train could take us there faster.

"Trowels said your his sister, but you go by different last names."

"His family adopted me after my parents were killed in a fire. I don't remember it, but Will said it happened, and they tried to get me to change my surname, but I didn't want to. Even after I lost my memories it seems I still think that way."

"Do you know how you lost your memories?" Alphonse piped up.

"All I do recall was that I blacked out after seeing something, and the next thing I know I'm somewhere I was pretty sure I wasn't before. Will's legs were gone, but he refused to tell me why."

"So basically you've been going by what Trowels said." It wasn't a question. But I answered nonetheless.

"For now." I answered. "I may not know what happened to me, but I'm sure he wouldn't lie to me about who I was."

"You honestly don't sound sure of yourself."

"Maybe...I'm a little unsure. I'm actually hypocritical about getting my memories back, truth be told."

"So basically you're fearful of learning that the person your brother says you are, isn't really the person you're supposed to be, right?" Alphonse asked.

"Yeah, there's that too. But you see, while my brother was undergoing auto-mail surgery last year, he fell sick, and I over heard him saying 'please forgive me.' I don't know what he wants to be forgiven. When I bring it up, he doesn't say anything about it."

"He's hiding something from you?" Edward inquired.

"That's what it feels like." I confirmed. "It bothers to no end. And it makes me question how much of my self-being really is me."

"That must be terrible." Alphonse said.

"You don't have to be sympathetic towards me." I told him. I looked to the sleeping form of my brother. "I'm sure big brother has his reasons."

"You shouldn't be kept in the dark about these things, Em." I looked up to him when he used the nickname Will used.

"Did you just call me 'Em'?"

"We're friends, aren't we? By the way, you can just call me Ed. No reason to always call me by my full name, y'know?"

"Alright, Ed." I said with a smile. "That means I can call Alphonse, Al, right?"

"Of course." Al said. "We're all friends here anyway, aren't we?" He repeated his brother's words.

"I'm glad." I said. "Will, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks." What a liar.

"By the way, what's with Trowels?" Ed asked, looking at my brother. He was starting to look a little green in the face...

"He said something about having a bad experiences on a train when he was younger." I said, trying to remember what he told me when we first tried to get on the train. "Apparently he decided to take the train on his own for the first time, and there was a train wreck. He was one of the handful who made it out alive. He was only seven back then."

"Only a handful survived?"

"Of the survivors, Will was the luckiest. Some people had missing limbs, others had concussions, but because of a kind person, Will's life and limbs were spared. But it scarred him for life when he saw his savior impaled by a beam, to which should've been impaled into him."

"How would you know all this?" Ed asked me.

"He told me and brother."

"Brother?" Al asked confused.

"Big brother said he used to have a younger brother. He died from an illness, and Will said they were twins. I don't remember him too much, but I guess if he were still alive, then he would look exactly how Will does now. Minus the missing limbs, I hope."

"I see." Ed sighed. "Emma, are you—?"

"Elric." Will spoke up, looking at the younger teen. A silent understanding passed between them, one which I was sure Al caught on with too.

"Ed? Al? What's going on?" I asked them, but Ed only shook his head, his eyes seemed pained, with a knowing that I wouldn't figure out.

"Emma, can you do alchemy?" Alphonse asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Can Emma do alchemy?" Will asked sneering. "She mastered that art in just three months if you can believe it."

"Only three months?" Ed and Al asked in shock union.

"Actually it was three months a two weeks." I corrected. "But in technical terms, yeah."

"It takes a normal person years to master even understanding the basics, but you mastered it in just three months time?" Edward asked, his eyes full of disbelief.

"It's hard to explain, really." I admitted, "True, I mastered it in three months, but there was a part of me that felt as though I've had done this for years before...like since the toddler years. Though I already know that can't be the case."

"Emma, will you show us what you can do?"

"I'll show you when we're not on the train. I need a place with plenty of space, and isolated from human interaction."

"I think I know just the place." Ed smiled. I heard Will chuckling, being he already knew what I was capable of.

/*\*/*|*\*/*\*|*\*/*\

When were finally situated in East City, I asked Will for my gloves. They were dark gray, and embroidered with a complicated array.

"Let's see...I'll start by freezing the moister in the air, and create ice...I'll then combine the wind and ice together, creating one hell of a show." I explained, as I went. The circles were on the palms of the gloves, I clapped them together, and created a reaction. The air started to cool and freeze, the air around it shaping it into what I wanted. I noticed the Elric brothers were watching me with interest.

"That's so amazing!" Alphonse exclaimed with excitement.

"Now, who wants to see fire encased in ice?" I asked. "Seems impossible, right?"

"Of course it is!" Ed argued, "the fire would melt the ice!"

"How sure are you of that statement Mr. Edward Elric?" I inquired. I snapped the fingers of my right hand, igniting a flame that engulfed the ice. While it did that, I quickly managed to once again freeze the moisture in the air, this time surrounding the flame. "Normally, yes fire would melt the ice. But what you see here is ice that doesn't melt, and a flame that isn't frozen in place. How did I do it?"

"I see now," Edward said, examining my handiwork, "you managed to create a space between each layer, prevent the other from destroying the the other. An air barrier!"

"Now, I'm going to rapidly heat up the fire, and throw it tot he sky." I warned him. And I did just that, causing a magnificent firework show. Literally.

"That's amazing!" Al exclaimed watching the glittering specks fall from heaven to earth. "It's an alchemy I've never seen before!"

"I can do one other thing too." I said, transmuting the ground to create a rock doll. I held one finger up, and clapped my hands together, then placing them to the small figure. It started to dance around.

"How did you do that?" Both Elrics asked in amazement. "It's moving like it has a mind of its own..." Edward said on his own.

"That's because it does." I made the rock figure say. "A piece of my soul is temporary bound to this doll. I can also do the same to living creatures. This for whatever reason, comes most naturally to me. It's only temporary, so after a while the soul will come right back, no harm done. Actually I can call it back too." It explained, while I did just that.

"Neither me nor Will are sure how I can do that." I further explained. "Just like seeing a person's past or thoughts. It's unexplainable."

"Amazing...you have the ability to control different elements of nature, and bind your soul...I've never seen alchemy like that before." Al said, rather impressed. I smiled, his words fueling my pride.

"With alchemy like that, why don't you yourself join the State Alchemist program?" Ed asked. But it was Will who answered.

"I don't want her to. She's thirteen, Elric. She doesn't have to see the hell I will if or when I'm called to become a human weapon in times of war. It's not a burden I want her to carry as well.

"I was freaking twelve when I joined." Ed said, darkness in his voice.

"I'm aware, Fullmetal Alchemist."

"You forget, I've been here longer, so I outrank you, Long-range Alchemist."

"I'm older, I don't take orders from a pipsqueak." I felt veins throbbing in my temple. The boys continued their fight, and snapped when they wouldn't shut up. I grab Ed's arm, and swing him over my shoulder, knocking him to the ground, having the air being knocked out of him. Holding Will's wrist, I ducked down, and kicked his feet from under him, making him fall flat on his back.

"I'll do far worse than that if you fight again." I warned them both, looking down on them.

"Sh-she's like teacher..." Alphonse said, panicked.

"She's like the smaller version of teacher, Al..." Ed said, dusting the dirt off his clothes. "Damn, I didn't know you knew how to fight."

"I was taught martial arts by Big Brother. I don't like fighting, but if God forbid you start fighting like that again, you might find yourselves in serious pain." I said all this with a smile on my face. The Elric brothers were frozen in fear at this.

"Sh-she's a real demon..." I heard Ed whisper.

* * *

**And scene! I loved this chapter, it was fun to write! The Elrics now know someone who can be as scary as their teacher...I'm scared by this fact...but I love how Emma uses her Alchemy! Wanna know a fun fact?**

**Originally**** Emma was going to be a State Alchemist, along side her brother. However, I decided against it. There's actually another reason Will doesn't want Emma being in the State Alchemy program, but that's going to be revealed in later chapters! Look forward to it!~**

**Like what you're reading? Then please, please, please, PLEASE review! I so wanna hear from you guys! R&R give the review button some love!**


	3. A Chimera Companion

**Emma: Chapter three already?**

**Will: She did say biweekly, Em.**

**Edward: Where'd that good for nothing author run off to?**

**Alphonse: Uh, I think wanted to get something to eat...**

**Will: Being she's not with us right now, Hana doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of the character that go with the fandom.**

**Alphonse: Especially because she's not Hiromu Arakawa. But we can give her credit where it counts, and that's to our friends, Emma Daniels, and Will Trowels!**

**Emma: And my new friend! (^-^) You'll have to read the chapter to find out what I mean!~**

* * *

_**Day 3: A Chimera Companion**_

_**Not allowed to enter the office, Al and I were waiting for our brothers.**_

Actually, Alphonse was allowed, but not me. He just decided to stay out here with me while we waited for Ed and Will to finish up with their reports to Colonel Roy Mustang.

"Emma, if you don't mind me asking..."

"What's up, Al?"

"But why didn't you say anything about the Colonel being your brother's superior too?"

"Never came up." I shrugged. "If you're wondering why I can't step foot in Mr. Mustang's office, it's actually because I nearly destroyed it last visit..."

"So that's why his office was in shambles that day..." Al sighed. "That was you?"

"Yup." I confirmed.

"Unfortunately, because of Miss Daniels here, the Colonel's work had to be redone." A different voice says.

"Hello Miss Hawkeye." I said, giving her a pleasant smile. Riza Hawkeye is a first lieutenant of the Amestrian military. She, like Ed and Will, both work under Colonel Roy Mustang. I guess she had some paperwork for the Colonel in question, being she was carrying a few papers that looked rather important. The blondish brown-haired woman had her hair clipped in a sort of bun on the back of her head. Her bronze eyes looked from Alphonse, to me, and she greeted me back with a soft smile.

"Emma."

"Uh, Lieutenant? Why would Emma destroy the Colonel's office?" Al asked.

"Well, you're aware of Edward's temper when his height is insulted, correct?"

"Who isn't?"

"On one of their visits last year, when William just became a State Alchemist, the Colonel commented on how Emma will someday grow up to be a fine young woman."

"So, wait, she doesn't like someone telling her how she'll look when she's older?"

"Idiot." I muttered. "I'm thirteen, and there are girls my age who are already filling out, tin-for-brains."

"Eh? Wait, you mean...you get mad when someone comments about...uh..." If suits of armor could blush, Alphonse would be so red, it'd but the color itself to shame.

"Good job, Al." I sighed. If I could, I would've pet his head or something. But I'm unable to because of a certain ability. So I settled for giving him a thumbs up. No sooner did our conversation end, Ed and Will came from the Colonel's office, the man in question right behind them.

"Colonel Mustang," Al greeted the black-haired man. He was just as I remembered. Dark eyes with that aim to reach the top. It was a solid resolve that I respected. I knew Roy Mustang was deemed the Flame Alchemist, but I had yet to see what he could do with his alchemy.

"Alphonse, Emma." He greeted us back. "I assume you two will bring your respective sibling to the Tucker estate?" He then asked our respective older brother.

"Yeah, where I go, Al does too." Was mentioned by Ed, at the same time Will said; "Of course, Colonel."

"Very well. I'll brief you all in the car." Mustang decided.

/*\*/*|*\*/*\*|*\*/*\

"A chimera that can understand and even speak like we do?" I asked, amazed by this feat. "That's so cool!"

"Yes, as 'cool' as it was, it had only said one thing. 'I want to die.', after that it refused to eat, and eventually got its wish. This was two years ago."

"Why would he make something that was in so much pain?" Will asked, lost in his thoughts. "So much so, it'd want to die."

"What ever his reasons were, it got him into the state alchemy program." Mustang said nonchalantly. "Now, I want you four to keep in mind, Tucker has a daughter, so be respectful, understood?"

"You don't have to worry, Mr. Mustang." I said in all seriousness, "Although, I believe Ed over there would be more of a problem."

"Why you little...!" Ed attempted to keep his temper down, "I don't always lose my temper like that, Em."

"Sure, sure." I said, waving him off. "But really, I'm fine with kids."

/*\*/*|*\*/*\*|*\*/*\

"Damn, this place is huge!" Ed exclaimed, his eyes wandering the whole estate. "Is everything here larger than life?"

"So funny Ed." I sighed. "In case you hadn't noticed, I think just about everything is taller than you."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL NOT EVEN ANTS CAN SEE HIM?"

"Can't even take a damn joke, Elric?"

"Shaddup!"

"If you're done." Mustang called out to us. While we were just about to take a step to the door, there was a sudden howling, and the next thing we knew, Ed was under a very large dog. Golden retriever? I think that's what kind it was.

"Look daddy! Alexander found new friends!" A little girl exclaims.

"Nina, I told you to keep the dog tied up." The man behind her says. I assumed that was the man we would be asking questions about.

"You're Shao Tucker, right?" I asked, tugging at the dog's collar to get him off of Ed. This wasn't easy being this thing was taller than both he and I.

"Yes, that is correct."

/*\*/*|*\*/*\*|*\*/*\

It took us about half an hour to get the dog off of Ed. When we did, introductions were given, and we were then sitting in what I believed to be a dining room...was that a rat? I didn't want to check.

"Sorry about the mess." Tucker said, "Since my wife left us, we've been lacking a woman's touch...Oh, I'm sorry, it seems that was rather sexist of me." He said this looking at me apologetically. I shrugged it off. "I don't believe I've gotten your names."

"I'm William Trowels. This is my sister Emma Daniels."

"But your surnames are different." Tucker pointed out.

"Indeed." Will said without a sweat, "She's my adopted sister. She lost her parents in a fire a few years back, but she doesn't remember it so much do to amnesia. The doctors said that it's likely the event traumatized her to the point her brain basically blocked so much of her memories. Even today she has troubles remember her past." Will was probably the best liar I knew of. And needless to say, that worried me. I often wondered how much of my past was the truth, and how much was a lie.

"I see. This is unfortunate." Tucker said, looking at me with pity.

"I don't want your pity, Mr. Tucker." I said, "There's no reason for it. I don't remember my past, and I'm aware that I only have my brother's word. But I'd rather be treated like anyone else would. Memories or not."

"You're very strong, Miss Emma." Tucker said approvingly. "But if you don't mind me asking, why is it you lot have taken an interest in bio-alchemy?" Mustang, who had been quiet up until this point, started to speak out, before Ed interupted him.

"Colonel." He said, holding up a hand to stop his superior. "It's alright. Equivalent exchange, right?"

"Indeed. You wish to see my cards, it's only fair you show me yours." Agreeing, Ed began by removing his jacket, showing his arm in all its metal glory. I'd seen it back in Lior, but this was the first time I've _seen_ it full. Ed's auto-mail arm shown dimly in the artificial light of the Tucker Estate. The robotic limb acting upon what his brain tells it too. The joints often scraping at each other when he would move his shoulder joints, and slight creaking noises when he'd move his fingers and wrist. I could even faintly hear the inner workings of his arm.

Ed also explained why they needed to learn as much as they could on bio-alchemy. Which was to find a way so they could restore their bodies. Will never wanted his legs back, so it made me wonder why he would bother with this subject of alchemy. What would he gain from this?

"I see, so you transmuted your mother when you were eleven...and the same day transmuted your brother's soul to armor...you boys had it rough." He said to Ed and Al. "But what reasons are you in for bio-alchemy?" His question was turned to Will, who seemed reluctant to answer.

"I'm not here for bio-alchemy, but Mustang told me you may have some books regarding other subjects too. It's those books I'm looking into."

"This isn't something to be discussed with others, correct?"

"That's right." Without getting anymore out of Will and Tucker, we were all sent to his lab, where I couldn't believe how many animals were here...no, scratch that, they were chimera.

"I must apologize, but people call me the father of chimeras, but it's only because of skill and luck that I even made it to the State Alchemist program just two years ago."

"I think I can understand why," I said mostly to myself. For some reason this one chimera caught my eye... "Mr. Tucker...what's this chimera?" I asked, kneeling before it. The creature in the cage was a mix between a white tiger, which I read were only found in northern Xing, and something that I couldn't make out.

"Hmm? Oh that? That's a chimera of an albino tiger from Xing, and a young mountain wolf that had somehow wandered here...though how it managed, I still have no clue. Both these animals were close to dying, so I merged their lives together to save them...why?"

"I was wondering...if I could hold him?" The tiger/wolf chimera was really young, it actually looked like a wolf, but you could also see its tiger attributes too. The stripes that proved it was part tiger were light grey, they had yet to darken, do to it still being so young. Its eyes were red, but not the kind of red that would imply malice. More like...an easy flow of lava. The chimera's muzzle was about the same as both creatures, but I was glad to know that the fangs the little fella had were well hidden.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Tucker said, "he's just a pup, and I've had my share of trouble with this one."

"He won't bite me." I wasn't sure why I knew...I just had a feeling. Sighing in defeat, Tucker walked to a desk and picked something up, before kneeling down to slowly unlock the cage door. Hesitant at first, the small furry creature made its way to where I was sitting. I held my hand out, palm up, to show I didn't mean it harm.

The fur-ball remained cautious, as it sniffed my fingers. When I deemed it safe to continue, I slowly moved my hand so that it would scratch behind the chimera's ear. It purred softly as it leaned its head into my hand. "Well, I'll be." Tucker said, staring at me and the chimera. "You did what I never could. If it's alright with your brother, how would you like to keep it?"

"I can keep him? Really?" Tucker nodded his head.

"Consider it a gift. What will you name it?"

"It should be a kick ass name." I heard Ed suddenly say. I looked up to see he was right behind me, as was Alphonse, and Will. I gulped when I saw Will's face.

"Please, big brother! Let me keep him! I promise I'll take care of him!"

"Emma, we can't—"

"We don't live in the dorms."

"But I'm telling you we—"

"And I'll make sure he doesn't destroy the apartment!"

"Emma..." He was losing this battle, and he knew it.

"Please! I'm responsible! You know I am!" My brother caved, and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was true. I'm very responsible. If not for me, his first state alchemist report would've been late. I'm the one who's normally organized, and I have better time management then him.

"Fine, you can keep it. But I'm not helping you in taking care of it." The tiny chimera seemed to have understood, and eagerly jumped on me, licking my face.

"Mr. Tucker, you'll have to tell me how to properly take care of him." I pointed out. "You can tell me while these guys read up on what they need to."

"Of course. My library is over there, feel free to any of the books you need." He said, while ushering me to his office. Once inside, he told me what to do so that I could care for my new companion. "I'm sorry to say, I never really had time to properly take care of the chimeras myself, but I don't recommend giving this one dog food. It's really bad for the digestive system. It's made of two carnivorous wild animals, so I suggest you let it eat what you would. Fish, poultry, and meat."

"Do I cook it, or leave it raw?" I asked, taking mental notes.

"From what I can tell, either is fine for him."

"Got it." The small chimera cub was rubbing itself against my ankle. I smiled and picked him up. Watching in awe as he played with one of the tresses that framed my face. "*Xuě Shòu..."

"Pardon?"

"That's what I'll name him. Xuě Shòu."

"Huh, a fitting name, Emma. But why Xingnese?"

"I've read a little about it...and there was a legend about a mighty beast called 'Xuě Shòu', that once protected the ancient civilization of Xing. Until five-hundred years ago, when their Western Sage taught them medicinal alchemy that is today known as alkahestry. It was said that Xuě Shòu and the Western Sage were part of the reason why the country of Xing is one of the more peaceful countries in the world."

"I've never heard of any of this before." Tucker said, impressed by my knowledge. "Where did you even get a book about such?"

"It was back in Rush Valley, where my brother and I were technically from."

"Technically?"

"Yeah, technically. He said we didn't really have a home of our own per se, and that we started living in Rush Valley mostly because he had to get auto-mail...back then he had been without his legs for five months...he was found by Roy Mustang, who said something that made him join the military. But what he said, I didn't know."

"I see. So how did William lose his legs?"

"I don't know. He never told me."

"He must really have a secret he doesn't want you to know about." Tucker said to himself more than to me. I heard him nonetheless. I heard a door opening from behind, and noticed that Nina was here.

"Nina, right?" I asked the little girl. She nodded, still hiding. "Nice to meet you, I'm Emma, and this is my new friend, Xuě Shòu." I said, gesturing to the bundle of fur in my arms.

"Daddy, isn't that one of your pets?"

"Yes, it is. But I told Emma she could have him."

"Oh!" She said a spark in her eye as she came out of hiding.

"Can I call you big sister?"

"I don't mind." I said smiling. "I'm the youngest in my family. Here's an idea, let's go play with our big brothers, sound fun?"

"Yes!" Nina happily agreed, taking my free arm, and rushing to where Ed and the others were.

"Okay, here's the plan," I said when we made it to the library. "I'll see if I can get my brother to get his nose out of his book, and you go for Alphonse, alright?"

"Okay!" She said, making a beeline for the suit of armor. I spent ten minutes trying to find Will, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I scratched my head, after I looked around the whole library. Wasn't Will looking at the books too?

"Gaaaaaah!" I heard Ed's voice from the shelf over. I walked over and sure enough, there was Ed under Alexander.

"Alexander says he wants to play too!" Nina said from Al's shoulders. I laughed at the sight.

"Oh, so you think this is funny, do you?" His glare was directed at both me and the dog.

"O-of course not, Ed!" I said chuckling nervously. "You...wouldn't do anything to someone younger than you, right?"

"You dog, you've bested me twice. And you, Emma, you've laughed at the very misery I've been going through...I, EDWARD ELRIC, WILL NOT TAKE THIS SITTING DOWN!"

"Yikes!" I started to playfully screamed as Ed started chasing me. I took out my gloves, quickly put them on, and clapping my hands together, I rushed the particles of the air, and made them hit Ed in the chest. He fell on his butt. "You said you wouldn't take it sitting down!~" I playfully teased, "So what're you doing slacking off?"

"Why you little...!" Screaming once again, I ran as Ed started chasing me once more.

"C'mon, Elric! I've seen children smaller than you run faster!"

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL HE'S SMALLER THAN A LITTLE KID?"

"You! Who else?" I shouted from where I was running. I heard him shout something else in response, but what ever it was, I didn't catch it. Probably how I'm shorter than him.

* * *

***Xuě Shòu (Shu-eh Sha-ow) = Snow Beast. In technical terms its Chinese, but because this is the world of Fullmetal, it's Xingnese!~**

**Emma: Hanashi's still not back yet...but I'm sure she wants you to review the chapter!~ R&R, and let her know what you think!**

**Will: I heard reviews make her more hyper than sugar does. -shrugs-**

**Edward: It's the truth. She does.**

**Alphonse: Uh-huh.**


	4. Night of the Chimera's Cry

**Edward: Since when in the hell do you update so late?**

**Me: Since I realized I forgot to finish this chapter, pipsqueak.**

**Alphonse: -while holding Ed back, who is too busy going on a short rant- Brother! Please!**

**Emma: Well...that being said, Hanashi doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of the characters that are associated with the series.**

**Will: She only owns her OCs, which are Emma, myself, and Xuě Shòu.**

**Me: Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Cookies for who ever can find the 2003 mix-in!~ Hehehehe**

**Will, Emma, Edward, Alphonse: (We've got to keep her away from sugar...)**

* * *

_**Day Four: Night of the Chimera's Cry**_

"_**Hey chief, I'm here to pick you up."**_

I was helping Ed get out from under Alexander again, when Havoc, a man with short bronze hair, and the same uniform the rest of the crew wore, came in and asked the question. Hmm, shocker, he was smoking again. "...mind telling me what you're doing?"

"Let's just say I'm taking a break from research." The said blonde answered, about at that time I'd finally managed to get him out. I was pulling by his auto-mail arm, which was why I wasn't passed out, having some sort of vision.

"After all that, you must be dog tired." Tucker chuckled. A vein appeared on Ed's face when that was said, and Alexander perked his head up. Xuě Shòu yawned, tired from all the excitement earlier today.

"Not as much as he is." I said, bending down to pick up the sleepy chimera cub.

"Emma, what is that?" Havoc asked of me, pointing at my new companion.

"_That_, as you so kindly put it, second lieutenant, is Xuě Shòu. He's my new friend."

"A chimera?"

"Yup."

"Will said you can keep it?"

"So long as I take care of him, yes." I said, walking out the door. Will, Al, and Ed following suit.

"Oh, by the way, the colonel said that your assessment day is coming up." Havoc said, just before he followed us.

"Yes, I know." I heard Tucker's voice say softly, just before the door closed. Why? Why did this feel like it would be the beginning of something terrible?

/*\*/*|*\*/*\*|*\*/*\

"Hmm," Alphonse said, while taking in what Nina told us. "So you're mom left two years ago?"

"Yeah. Daddy said she went back to her parent's' house." Nina told us, leaning against Alexander, who was fast asleep. I was absentmindedly petting Xuě's soft white fur, all the while he was purring. Well, tigers were a kind of cat...he leaned into my touch, enjoying the treatment.

"Really? It must be lonely living in a big house like this with just the two of you."

"No it's not! Daddy's nice to me, and I've Alexander too!" The little girl said with glee. Alexander snuggled his face to Nina's when she started hugging him.

"But...?" I said, realizing there was more.

"But...lately daddy's always in his laboratory with the door locked, so I guess I'm just a little bit lonely."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said, looking at the younger girl with a little bit of pity. I looked over to Ed, who really didn't seem like he was actually reading the book he held. Will was once again no where to be seen. Where was my brother? Lost in my thoughts, I suddenly heard Ed's voice.

"All this reading is making my shoulders cramp up day after day..."

"Exercise is the best cure for shoulder cramps, brother." Alphonse said, placing is own book down. I nodded in agreement.

"Hey, dog! I'll play with you for exercise!" Ed declared. "Same goes for you, chimera runt!" At the mention of their species, Xuě and Alexander both perked up their heads.

"Ed, I can understand why you wanna pick on Alexander, but why Xuě Shòu?"

"Consider it payback for that runt running off with my boot the other day!" I started laughing, remembering how my little darling managed to swipe one of Ed's boots just yesterday. We were all fooling around with Nina and Alexander, when Ed tripped and some how lost his boot in the process. Xuě Shòu noticing the flying boot, (by then falling), had actually caught it, and started dragging it around the yard, all the while Ed was shouting at the "damn snow beast runt" to hand him back his shoe. Good thing it was his left boot...

"Edward, he's just a cub. He was only playing with you." I said, looking down at my now energetic cub. "But, I suppose I could use some exercise too. You guys coming with us? We can make a game out of it."

"Really?" Nina asked with glee. "Alexander, let's go!" As I got up, one of my gloves must've fell out of my back pocket. "Big sister, what's this on your glove?" Seeing that she was holding my alchemy gloves, I smiled, and took it from her.

"Why don't I show you?" I said, giving her a wink. "C'mon, outside!" I said, leading the way, Nina following close behind me. Everyone soon followed our lead.

/*\*/*|*\*/*\*|*\*/*\

"Big sister, what are those circles on your glove?" Nina asked as soon as we got outside. I placed on my gloves, and knelt down so we were eye level.

"The circles on my gloves are magical." I told her. "If I have a wish it'll make it come true. Wanna see?"

"Yes!" Ed and Al chuckled at my explanation to the little girl. But watched me nonetheless.

"Alright, let's see...I know! Let's wish for some flowers to magically grow, alright?"

"Us?"

"Yes, we'll both wish for pretty flowers to suddenly grow from the ground, alright?" I placed my hands on the ground, "Nina, put your hands on mine, alright?"

"Okay..." Nina did so, and once she did, I activated the arrays on my gloves, and she and I watched as an array of flowers emerged from around our hands. The stems started to connecting to each other, and soon we had a headband of flowers. "Magical flowers!" Nina exclaimed in excitement. I laughed as I placed the crown on her head.

"I dub thee, Princess Nina Tucker, ruler of our little flower kingdom." I said, bowing. I peeked over my shoulder and silently told Ed and Al to do the same. Catching on, they did as I had wanted.

"Princess Nina Tucker, it is an honor to be serving under you." Ed said, playing along.

"Yes, my Princess." Al said, bowing in the same manner as his brother and I.

"Your Highness, what do you wish of your faithful followers to do?" I asked, now in a kneeling position.

"Hmm...you're it!" Nina shouted, tapping my arm, then running off. "We play tag!" She yelled over her shoulder. I looked over my shoulder, noticing Ed and Al had already rushed off the instant I was tagged 'it'. Funny thing with my abilities, a slight tap never did activate it, I had to be touching them.

"Oh, you guys so have it coming!" I said, as I started running after the clanking metal sounds of Al's metal armor. I noticed that even my chimera had run off. I rolled my eyes, and started chasing the first person I saw. Which happened to be Ed.

We ended up playing throughout the whole day. However, little did we know, this was the final time we ever would be able to play like this.

/*\*/*|*\*/*\*|*\*/*\

It was a dark and stormy that day when we went to see the Tuckers again. A feeling that felt as though I had a life time ago was back with a vengeance. I wasn't liking it at all.

"Em, you okay?" Will asked me, noticing my distress.

"I'm...scared." I managed to get out. "Something feels wrong here."

"Don't worry, Em." Will told me, wanting to pat my head, but being unable to.

"It's gonna rain for sure today." I heard Ed saying from up ahead. We walked to him, and continued on to Al, who started ringing the bell.

"Hello...Mr. Tucker? Thanks for having us again in advance!" Al called when he opened the door...why wasn't it locked? It should've been. My bad feeling getting only worse, I pushed passed Ed and Al, wanting to prove my hunch wrong.

"Emma?" Al asked, seeing me walk deeper into the Tucker estate. No lights were on, and it only added fuel to the fire which was my anxiety.

"Mr. Tucker?" Al called out, as we all searched the house for where they could be.

"Nina?" Ed called shortly after Al did. I saw a light coming from Mr. Tucker's lab. Xuě Shòu was feeling as scared as I was, and began hiding his face in my jacket. I stopped in my tracks, having the boys nearly bump into me. We found Mr. Tucker kneeling in front of something, but I couldn't tell what.

"So this is where you've been?" Will asked, but stopped short of his steps when he noticed something in the shadows.

"Oh, it's you guys." Tucker said with a looking towards us. I gulped as we walked into the dimly-lit room. Before us stood something that resembled much of a dog. Some of its fur resembling some sort of mane, but the rest acted like normal fur one would see on any animal. "It's a chimera that speaks the human tongue."

"Impressive." Will said. Now leaning against the wall.

"You'll be more amazed when you see this, Mr. Trowels." Tucker said, kneeling down to his creation once more. He looked over his shoulder and pointed at Ed. "See that person over there? That person's Edward." He told the chimera.

"That's right! Very good!" Tucker said, petting the chimera's head.

"Veh...ree good?"

"I can't believe it actually talks!" Ed exclaimed. Rushing over the chimera.

"Emma?" Al asked, noticing my silence. I ignored him, and walked over the creature before us. Xuě nestled himself closer to my chest, whimpering. I knelt down, and looked the creature in the eye.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked the chimera. To what ever God was out there, I desperately wished for my hunch to be wrong. That the being before me wasn't the one who I didn't want it to be.

"This just saved my neck!" Tucker was saying not noticing what I was doing. "And when the money grants come in, I won't have to worry about research grants for a while!"

"B...big...sis...teh..." The chimera began to say, "Em...ma..." My eyes widened, and I turned away from the chimera.

"I...knew it." I said almost inaudibly. The pain in my voice almost unbearable to listen to. Realizing the same thing I have, Ed's mood suddenly darkened.

"Mr. Tucker, tell me something." He said, all cheerful mood now depleted. "When was it that you got your certification to being a State Alchemist?"

"Let me see...that was two years ago." Tucker said after thinking it over.

"When did your wife leave?"

"That was two years ago too."

"Can I ask one more question?" Edward asked, beginning to take his gaze off the chimera, and giving Tucker a deathly glare, "What happened to Nina and Alexander?" The instant he asked that dreaded question, I found myself holding Xuě Shòu close to me, all the while trying to keep my anxiety down. It was also in that instant, something clicked in my brother, and at the same time, Ed had pinned the elder man to the wall.

"Tucker, what's the meaning of this?" Will asked, at the same time Ed was shouting at the man he had pinned to the wall.

"You scum...how could you? Two years ago it was your wife—!"

"And this time you've created a chimera that consisted of your dog and daughter." Will finished, his own eyes cold and hard like steel. I flinched at that fact, knowing that it was true.

"Tch, Because there's only so much you can do by experiment on animals, isn't there?" Ed screamed. "Humans are _so_ much _better_, am I right?"

"Nina..." I said, unable to stop the tears falling down my face.

"Why are you so mad?" Tucker asked, "The progress of medicine...the progress of human knowledge...is the result of experimentation on humans. Someone has to do it! As a scientist, you should be the first to...

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" The younger alchemist exclaimed, all fury evident in his voice. "Do you think you're going to get away this? Playing around with people's lives?"

"People's lives?" Tucker laughed, "Yes, people's lives! You're the Fullmetal Alchemist! You mean like your _brother's_ life...and your _arm_? That's also the result of "playing around with people's lives", isn't it?" There was a sudden _thwak!_, and I looked up startled to see that Ed had hit Tucker using his auto-mail fist.

"Tucker, I came here searching for a way to right my wrong," Will said, not leaving the spot he was in. "But it seems you've only done worse than what both the Elrics and myself have done."

"But you see, you three...and I...we're all the same!"

"That's not true!" Edward screamed.

"The three of you couldn't help by try it even it was forbidden! Because it was so!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Ed was close to tears right now

"What we did is different from what you've done to her, Tucker." Will and Al were the only ones who seemed to be keeping the cool. Though when I looked, I saw that Al was trembling.

Tucker was now laughing more so than a maniac would. "You and I, we're all the same!"

"Th-that's not true!"

"You're no different than _I_ am! You thought you could do it, so you _did_!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Another hit to Tucker's already injured face. "We alchemists...would never do that...we'd never...I'D NEVER...!" Suddenly, I heard the clanking of metal, as heading towards Edward, all in time to stop his brother's fist from doing more damage.

"Brother, anymore and you'll kill him." He said with a calm voice. But I knew he was shaking with fury deep in his soul.

"Th-there's nothing we can do." I said, wiping away my tears while supporting my little chimera with my other arm. "Ed, this...this won't put Nina back to normal." Although he was frushrated, he released Tucker from where he was, and let him drop to the floor.

"Pretty words won't get anything done..." Tucker said.

"Mr. tucker. If you say one more word, this time I will be the one to snap." Alphonse warned the man. With that said, he had shut up.

"Mr. Tucker, tell me one thing." I said, getting up from my spot in front of Nina. "Why did you do it? What reasons did you have to destroy the only family you have left?"

"That's the thing...I wasn't thinking of why, I just did what I've done, because the opportunity was there."

"Tucker, you only get one true family. And you've lost it." I said, turning my back on him, and following the Elrics out. Will kept pace with me, knowing it was the only way to show me he was there for me. If not for my powers, I'd love to be able to enjoy an embrace right now. You don't know how much you miss something, until it is no longer available to you.

* * *

**Reviews are most welcome!~ I hadda use my manga to help me out with some things, but all in all, I say this came out pretty well!~ Look forward to more chapters! The Review button will be more than happy to relay what you say to me!~ R&R por favor!~**


	5. Scars

******Hanashi: Anything I say for this late update is only an excuse.**

**Emma: I think we know that already, Hanashi. Don't worry though, no one will hate you for it.**

**Edward: Yeah, yeah. Just post it, already!**

**Hanashi: (=3=) Jeez, so stingy. Al! Edo-kun's being a meanie!**

**Alphonse: Brother...well, we all hope this chapter was worth the extended wait.**

**Will: Keep in mind, Hana doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, being she's not Hiromu Arakawa. But she does own myself, Emma, and her chimera pet.**

* * *

_**Day Five: Scars**_

_**It was pouring rain when we left the Tucker Estate.**_

We were all heartbroken as to what had happened to Nina. We all knew that in our power, we couldn't do anything to bring her back. While Will and I headed back home, Ed and Al were heading towards Eastern HQ. "You alright, Em?" Will said walking beside me. I nodded my head, feeling numb. Xuě Shòu nuzzling in my now zipped-up jacket. He was really warm, and I felt comforted by this. "I'm sorry, I knew Tucker was desperate, so I tried helping him with his research. Had I known he would've done what he did..."

"It wasn't your fault, Big Brother." I said with a small smile. "No one could've foreseen Tucker's actions, not even you."

"Who's the older sibling here, remind me." Will said with a smirk.

"Me!" I joked, my mood suddenly rising...that is, until I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Em?" Will asked when I suddenly stopped walking. I turned around to look behind me. Nothing. "Something wrong?"

"Let's hurry up and go home, Big Brother." I said, starting to speed walk to our shared apartment. The sooner we got there, the sooner I hoped this uneasy feeling would leave. Sure enough when we got home, I started feeling calmer.

"What was that about?" Will asked, as we walked up the stairs to our floor. "You just froze up for no reason, Em."

"I'm sorry...it's just...I felt as though there was a menacing presence where we were...I wanted to get away from it as soon as we were able..."

"Em, there wasn't anyone there." Will told me. We were now coming up to our apartment, Will took out his key, and unlocked the door. Xuě Shòu jumped from my arms, and started exploring the kitchen.

The apartment Will and I shared had a kitchenette, and small dining area. Beyond it was a couch that started the living room, where a radio was stationed on the stand beside it. To the left of the couch was a love seat, and across from it was a single rocking chair to which Will always sat on. In the center was a coffee table, still holding Will's decaffeinated beverage from this morning.

There was a book shelf full of different kinds of books, most to which were alchemic texts. The shelves took up half the living room wall, which wasn't too big to begin with. Down a small hallway to the right was the bedroom we shared. It had two beds, one for me, and one for him. Across from there was a small bathroom with only one sink, a tub, and a toilet.

We both knew that the amount of money he had, we could live in a mansion. But why would we need such a big home for only two of us? It made no sense. Besides living here was more then enough to fit our daily needs.

/*\*/*|*\*/*\*|*\*/*\

_Running. What am I running from? Images flash before my eyes, but I'm unsure of what they mean. Some things feel familiar, but at the same they were foreign to me. I see two boys, they look alike. I realize the boys in question are Will and his twin. Tony, I believe was his name. Why would I dream of them? I'm running behind them, trying to catch up to my brothers...but all too suddenly the whole scene changes before my eyes._

_ There's...something staring at me, saying something I can't hear what it's telling me. I'm screaming, I realize. Before I know it everything fades to black, the last thing I hear: "Emma...you could've stopped him."_

_/*\*/*|*\*/*\*|*\*/*\_

"No!" I screamed, waking up in cold sweat. What was that? I looked out the window between Will's and my own bed. It was pouring rain. I also noted that Will wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Where'd Big Brother go?" I asked myself. I got out of bed, and walked around the apartment. No where to be seen. He must've gone out. I felt something warm moving around my ankle, asking for attention. Xuě Shòu looked up to me with his curious crimson eyes. Sighing, I bent down to pick him up, and he cuddled into my chest.

When half an hour went by, I started feeling anxious. Where was Will? "We need to go find him." I told my chimera. He seemed to agree with me.

_/*\*/*|*\*/*\*|*\*/*\_

"Big Brother!" I screamed into the onslaught of falling water. "Big Brother, where are you?" The hybrid stayed close to me, I could sense it was as worried as I was now. "BIG BROTHER WILL! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed from the top of my lungs. I heard something in the distance. It sounded like...Ed? I headed towards his voice, in hopes that my brother would be there too.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you after us?" I heard him ask an unknown person.

"There are those who create and those who destroy." An unfamiliar voice said...but wait...if it was so unfamiliar to me, then...why did it sound familiar?

"I guess I have no choice then." I heard Ed's voice, becoming more clear as I got closer. I saw a flash of light coming from a destroyed alley.

"Ed! Al!" I screamed when I saw what was going on. It happened so fast. The brothers charged at an unknown enemy.

"You're too slow." The stranger said. His hand made contact with Al's armor, and before my eyes, a large portion of the steel body was destroyed.

"Alphonse!" "Al!" Ed and I both screamed. Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself pulling my gloves on, and creating a weapon I could use. Upon doing so, I charged at the enemy, adrenalin rushing through my veins.

"Another one?" He asked, side stepping my attack, and destroying my spear and knocking me into a nearby wall. He then quickly adjusted his stance as he grabbed Ed's right arm. "And as I said before, you're too slow." Sparks flew, but Ed's arm was still in tact. But the force caused him to tumble over, nearly crashing into me.

"Emma?" He asked, looking at me.

"Hey." I said, rubbing my head."Who is this guy?"

"I have no clue," Edward said, removing his cloak, and getting up. "damn it..."

"Auto-mail...no wonder my body-disrupting attack had no effect." The man said, staring at Ed's artificial limb. "and him...I was planning to strip of him of his armor before I destroyed him, but there's nothing inside."

"Figure that one out on your own?" I asked, standing up, an brushing the non-existent dust from my clothes. This time I got a good look at the man before us. He wore sunglasses, obscuring his eyes. His hair was mostly gray, and he had really dark skin. I could tell he meant business.

"Girl. Who are you? You don't seem to be in the military."

"I'm not." I said, clapping my gloved hands together. "My name is Emma Daniels, and you're trying to kill my friends. I can't let you do that, now can I?"

"Daniels?" The man asked, looking at me closer. "Tell me, girl. Are you familiar with a man named Henry Daniels?"

"I don't. So who ever this 'Henry Daniels' is probably just someone who coincidentally has the same last name as me." By then my weapon was completed. A short sword the rain was compressed to the point it became solid, looking like a shard of glass. Though more sharper. Ed transmuted his auto-mail, the outer casing becoming a reversed blade. The blade wasn't in the front like I was used to. It was in the back of his arm. Probably to give him more momentum as he decided to punch the man before us.

"You're a strange bunch." The mysterious man said. "This is taking longer than I thought it would." With that in mind, Ed and I charged at the unknown man again. The man managed to destroy my weapon in a heartbeat. I found myself being held captive in his left arm, all the while he grabbed Ed's right arm once again. "I'll start with your arm. Allow me to destroy it!"

"Damn it! Let me go!" I said, struggling in his grip. "Let me go!" I heard the sound of metal breaking. My eyes widened as I realized he was destroying Ed's auto-mail.

I watched in fear as Ed's prosthetic became a million little pieces. Edward fell to knees, clutching the port where his arm once connected. "ED!" "EDWARD!" Al and I both exclaimed. "Bastard, let me go this instance!" I said, renewing my struggles to get out of this man's grasp.

"I'll give you a moment to pray." The man said, now keeping a firm grip on my wrists. Damn it...

"Sorry to disappoint you...but there's no god that I feel like praying to." Edward said, not looking up from the ground. "Am I the only one you're after? Or are you going to kill Emma and my little brother too?"

"If anyone gets in my way, I will eliminate them...but right now I only have business with you, the Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Alright then, promise me. Promise you won't touch her or my brother!"

"Edward!" "Brother!"

"I promise."

"What do you mean?" Al asked, from where he lay. "Edward, what are you doing? Run!"

"Ed! Get out of here!" I screamed, "Bastard, let go of me!"

"Get up! Run! Get out of there!" Al pleaded with the killer, "No! Please don't kill him!"

"NOOOOOO!" We both screamed just as we heard gunshots. The scarred man stopped what he was doing, noticing we now had an audience.

"You've done enough, Scar." Scar? Was that this man's name. "That was pretty close, Fullmetal. Miss Daniels." The voice, I realized belonged to the Colonel. I turned around as much as I was able to, and saw just who was here. Not far from where the Colonel was standing was Riza Hawkeye, as well as a few others from the HQ.

"Colonel, he's...!"

"This man is suspected in the serial killings of State Alchemists; from what I'm' seeing that suspicion just became fact. The murder at the Tucker estate...let me guess. That was you too?"

"Murder? Colonel, what do you mean?" I asked, my attempts to get out of Scar's grip forgotten.

"The world was made perfect by God. Alchemists change the natural into the unnatural...twist things out of their true form...they sin by defacing God's creation. I am an instrument of divine Judgment."

"Hey, I resent that!" I said, Scar's grip tightened on my wrist. "So what if we change things to different forms? The earth does it on its own too you know. We...just help it a long some. That's all."

Mustang rolled his eyes at my comment. "Tell me something, Scar. Why do you only target state alchemists, when there so many other alchemists like Miss Daniels you can kill?"

"Bastard! _I'm_ going to kill _you_ for even mentioning that!" I fumed.

"If you insist on stopping me, like this girl had, I will not hesitate to to eliminate you."

"Oh, you will, huh?"

"Colonel Mustang!" Hawkeye shouted, as she was tossed the gun her superior was previously using.

"Mustang...the state alchemist?"

"The one and only. I'm the 'Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang." I was shoved to the wall, nearly losing my balance. I nearly landed on Ed, but thankfully that didn't happen. The last thing I needed was a trip down his memory lane.

"I never thought I'd see this...you turn from the path of God, then com to meet judgment of your own free will..what a glorious day this is!"

"You know that I'm the Flame Alchemist,but you still want to fight me? YOU'RE A FOOL!"

"You idiot!" I shouted from where I sat, "Think before you act! Riza! Stop him!" I ordered. She nodded, and thinking quick, tripped Mustang, causing him to fall on his rear. I held back a laugh at the sight. And then watched in awe as she started firing the two firearms she now had on her.

"What was that for?" Mustang asked the confusion clear on his face.

"You know as well as we do that you're useless on rainy days, sir." Riza said. Couldn't have said it better myself.

"Lucky for me...you came to fight me but you can't make flames. STATE ALCHEMISTS, SYPATHIZERS, AND EVERYONE WHO TRIES TO STOP ME...I WILL DESTORY EVERYONE HERE!"

"His flames are useless alright." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see that Will and a man I've only seen once before come into the picture.

"But we'd like to see you try!" The burly man said, smashing his fist into the ground. Will clapped his hands together, forcing the ground change into pillars. Much like the strongman beside him. Scar manged to dodge them with little to no problems. "Not, bad. It takes skill to dodge my fist."

"He's a snake this one." Will agreed. "Emma, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I should be asking questions, Big Brother! Where were you?"

"The Tucker estate. Nina and Tucker were both killed. By the man before you." With this newly found information, my eyes became wide as saucers as I turned my gaze from Will to the man known as Scar. I was speechless, and in shock.

* * *

**That's a wrap!~ I'm iffy on this chapter, so I may or may not go back and fix it up on a later date...btw, I'm really sorry about it being five days late (T^T) I didn't mean for that to happen, but I have no excuses.**

**So, tell me what you think of the chapter!~ R&R please!**


	6. Ishvalan

**Edward: Do I have to ask why you didn't update this chapter sooner?**

**Hanashi: I didn't know I finished this chapter...-clears her throat-**

**Alphonse: Huh? How do you not know you've finished a chapter?**

**Emma: It's Hanashi. She will be forgetful.**

**Hanashi: You're /such/ a nice person, Em.**

**Will: Hana doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist, if you hadn't noticed already. She's not Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Edward: I think the only credit she gets is for Emma and Trowels. -shrugs-**

**Hanashi: I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!~**

* * *

_**Day 6: Ishvalan**_

_**The man who helped aid Will in saving us was Major Alex Louis Armstrong.**_

He was otherwise known as the Strong Arm Alchemist, and I recalled meeting him once before in Central. We didn't quite have a residence in there, for our stay was actually only temporary, but he was one of the people who helped Will get around the city better. His height was on par with Al's, and his only piece of hair was a light blonde tress that curled at the top of his forehead. He had a full mustache that always moved when he spoke, making me question if the guy even had a mouth to begin with.

"So many of you today." I heard Scar say, making me snap out of my reverie. "But it saves me the trouble of searching you all out. This must be a gift from God."

"Major, it sounds like he's not backing down." Will said, shrugging his shoulders, and placing his hands in his pockets. "We should show him what us State Alchemists are made of."

"So, you're also a state alchemist, boy? Tell me your name."

"William Trowels. The Long-Range Alchemist, at your service." Will said, not even phased by the serial killer before him. Will wasn't called the Long-Range Alchemist for nothing. Most alchemists needed to be near the array and transmute from where they are. However, Will was able to do transmutations from one spot, and have the energy come out from where ever he chooses. In this case, he had the attack come two feet behind Scar. Who managed to dodge at the last second.

"You have quick reflexes." Armstrong noted, "Now let's see you dodge this!" He tossed a chunk of debris into the air, and used his his fists to attack at scar. So wrapped up I was in their battle, I nearly jumped when I felt something scratching at my arm. I looked down to see a white puff-ball I'd forgotten about in my haste. Xuě Shòu didn't seem too thrilled to be forgotten.

"I'm sorry, buddy." I said, noticing that he seemed to be pouting...was that normal? I clutched the cub to my chest when I suddenly heard gun shots. I looked to see that Riza was now holding a rifle, aimed at Scar.

"Did you hit him?" Mustang asked, staring at the man.

"No, he was too fast, I only grazed him." I looked at the direction of Scar and noticed with shock that like my furry companion, he too had eyes red as blood. His sunglasses had been shot right off his face.

"Oh my God..." I breathed, staring at the eyes of the murderer for the first time. "You're an Ishvalan..." My words were too soft for anyone to hear.

"Huh...it appears going up against everyone here is too much for me." I heard him say. I watched as Scar slapped his hand on the pavement, destroying it, and making his escape.

"He got away in the sewers?" I heard someone ask.

"Don't go after him." I heard Mustang order his men.

"Aw, and here I was about to jump right in." I heard Havoc joke...at least I hoped he was joking.

"Emma!" I heard Will call out to me. "Em, you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" He said, rushing to my side.

"I'm fine, Big Brother." I told him honestly. "Not a scratch."

"Thank God." Will sighed.

"You don't believe in such a being." I deadpanned. Will rolled his eyes, and a rare smile graced his features. "I'm just glad you're alright, Em. Can't say the same for Elric and his brother."

"Is it safe to come out now?" I heard a voice ask. I turned in the direction, and there was a man who wasn't there when Scar was attacking. He wore rectangular glasses, and had a strand of hair in his face. He was too far from my line of sight to make out anything else about him.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, where have you been?" I heard the Major question.

"I was in hiding." Hughes stated.

"And you couldn't have, I don't know, maybe helped us out?!" I heard Mustang asked out of anger for the other officer.

"Are you kidding? This is a circus of freaks, and I'm as normal as they come!" Hughes shouted back. "You there! We've got injured, get a move on!" He yelled at some officers on standby.

"Al!" I heard Ed suddenly shout, as he dashed towards the suit of armor. "Al? Al! You okay? Speak to me!"

"Brother...YOU IDIOT!" Will and I both flinched when we heard the punch Al gave to his older brother. "Why didn't you run away when I told you to?"

"I couldn't just leave you here!" Ed argued back. Only to get punched again by his younger brother for a second time. I placed a hand over my cheek, mentally thinking of how much that would hurt.

"Which is exactly why you're an idiot!"

"What? If I ran away you might've been killed!"

"I might _not_ have been killed too!" Al reasoned, "When there's a way to survive and then you choose death...THAT'S WHAT IDIOTS DO!"

"Don't talk that way to you're older brother!"

"I'll speak to you how ever I want!" Al threatened, grabbing Ed's tank shirt, "You have to live...and keep living so you can do more research! You have to find a way to get our old bodies back...and maybe even save poor girls like Nina... I won't let you throw that chance away. If you did, I'd never forgive you!" The instant the younger brother finished his speech, he lost his arm. I cocked an eyebrow, not really sure what to say about this turn of events. "Ah, that's just great! Now my arm fell off because my brother's a big, fat, idiot!"

I was sure Ed had said something himself, however, I couldn't hear him, with his voice being too low for me to hear. "Big Brother, isn't it nice?"

"Isn't what nice, Em?"

"Ed and Al. They're always there for each other through thick and thin." My smile faltered as I remembered something else. "Big Brother, does the name Henry Daniels, mean anything to you?"

"Henry Daniels...Henry Dan...iels..." Will's eyes widened, and he gripped my my jacket, not making direct contact with me, "Who told you that name?" His outburst alerted everyone else around us. Both Elric brothers looked at us, as wells as Mustang and his men.

"Sc-Scar did...Big Brother, you know who Henry Daniels is?"

"I would say I knew him myself." I heard Mustang's voice say. Almost simultaneously, the Elrics, Will, and myself had all turned our attention to the Flame Alchemist. "But I would like to know how you know him, Long-Range."

* * *

**Well, that's all I have for this chapter...kinda short, yeah, but if anything, I blame the busy schedule with college and crap! -pouts-  
**

**Like what you're reading? Don't forget to leave a review! They make me happier than a bean-boy finding someone he's actually taller than!~**


End file.
